Solaris and Azul
by Vivian Muneca
Summary: I live my life as if I'm not alive...
1. Chapter 1

_Hell-o!_

_It's my first fiction. . . My apologize if it doesn't fit your liking!_

_Fanfic pertama saya, maaf bila banyak kesalahan, terima kasih!_

_Kali ini saya menggunakan budaya campuran, mungkin settingnya nanti bisa di Alcatraz, Praha, Paris, Alaska, dan London. Morganthau adalah nama sekolah di fanfic saya, saya menyukai nama itu karena suatu hal. Maaf ya bila sangat keluar dari watak asli tokoh._

_Kebetulan saya sedang mendengarkan lagu Maliq and D'essential Untitled. .!_

_Please Enjoy. . ._

_You are my star. . ._

CHAPTER I : A NEW SCHOOL, PROLOGUE

3 Januari 2005

Morganthau High School

Pagi cerah di sekolah terbaik di Inggris, terlihat dua orang siswi kelas 1 yang sedang berjalan menyusuri taman pembatas gedung musik dengan gedung sains. Berita yang selalu ada di sekolah ternama ini tidak pernah tidak muncul di _breaking news_ atau koran pagi. Namun, berita atau kabar kali ini bukan hanya akan ada di _breaking news_ saja, atau sekedar berita biasa di koran pagi. Tapi merupakan headline tiap koran pagi itu.

"Hey Gladys, sudah dengar berita baru belum?"

"Apa sih, Ness?"

"Kau tahu perusahaan terbesar di Inggris yang membuka ranting baru di High City, pewaris tunggal mereka adalah seorang perempuan lho!"

"Oh yaaa? Kau dengar isu darimana? Setahuku Presdir Phantom, Mr. Phantomhive tidak menginginkan mewariskannya kepada anak perempuannya."

"Mrs. Durless kan saudara kandung dari Mrs. Phantomhive! Aku mendengarnya ketika melewati ruangan komite."

"Hmmmm. . . Iyakah? Lalu siapa nih "Tuan Putri" ini?"

"Siapa lagi sih kalau bukan _dia_. Dia... "

! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"Waduh, ayo, cepat, Ness! Kita harus _moving_ ke kelas biologi!"

"Heh, iya iya!"

Dengan terburu – buru kedua anak perempuan tersebut membawa tas Channel mereka yang hanya berisikan _notebook _dan beberapa barang pribadi itu berlari menuju gedung berwarna biru karena 5 menit lagi waktu untuk _moving_ akan berakhir, kecuali mereka mau berakhir di ruang piket di lobby.

Sementara itu, pada waktu yang sama.

Phantomhive Mansion

"Alice! Mau sampai kapan bermain catur dengan Lizzie?", seorang wanita setengah baya yang berparas cantik berambut pirang stroberi berkacak pinggang ketika menegur anak perempuan er- remaja berambut biru kelam yang wajahnya bahkan akan membuat model – model Gucci dan Prada mendenguskan nafas iri.

"Mom, please... Jangan panggil aku Alice. Mom biasanya memanggilku Ciel saja bukan?", jawab anak perempuan hmmm- remaja tersebut sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Tenang saja, Auntie! We won't be late, I assure you!", sahut seorang remaja blonde keriting bermata hijau yang bernama Lizzie / Elizabeth Middleford.

CLICK. Wanita cantik inipun merasa darahnya naik ke kepala semua. "Ladies, apakah kalian menyadari jam berapa sekarang ini, hah?", tanya wanita yang bernama Rachel Phantomhive kepada dua remaja tanggung dihadapannya sekarang.

"Kan baru jam 7.00 pagi, Mom!", jawab Ciel dengan tak acuh. Lizzie hanya bergumam. KRIK. "INI JAM 8.00 ALICE MARRIE PHANTOMHIVE, ELIZABETH MIDDLEFORD!", akhirnya Rachelpun putus sudah kesabarannya dalam menghadapi puteri dan keponakannya yang tak acuh ini.

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing… *suasana sepi karena Ciel dan Lizzie hanya diam tak bergeming*

"APAAAAAAAA?" , "Duh, gawat jamku ternyata mati, Ciel!", "Ah, kamu tuh gimana sih, Lizzie! Ceroboh banget sih jadi orang!", kedua remaja ini akhirnya ramai sendiri karena hari itu merupakan hari pertama masuk sekolah, dan masalah bagi Ciel karena memang hari itu benar – benar hari pertama sekolah. Dia baru saja pindah.

"Ya sudahlah, anak – anak, sekarang CEPAT GANTI BAJU, AMBIL TAS KALIAN dan BERANGKAT! Tanaka akan mengantar kalian dengan mobil ayah!", ujar Rachel tidak sabar, dia memijit keningnya yang terasa pusing akibat ulah puteri dan keponakannya.

Kedua remaja tersebut langsung ke kamar masing – masing dan bersiap dalam 5 menit. Meninggalkan papan catur yang berada di ruang rekreasi tanpa dirapikan. "Dasar anak jaman sekarang, ckckck!", Rachel terkekeh sendiri memikirkan puterinya dan masa lalunya.

"Mom, aku berangkat ya!" "Auntie, aku juga!", ujar Ciel dan Lizzie bersamaan.

"Hmmm, iya. Hati – hati ya sayang! Nanti Ciel pulang bersama ayah, dan Lizzie, kau akan dijemput ibumu, sayang!", jawab Rachel kepada mereka lalu, tersenyum.

"Ahhhh, Mom jemput? Yaaah, aku gak kesini dong?", tanya Lizzie dengan nada kecewa.

"Iya, sayangku. Kan masih ada weekend, ingat?", Rachel berusaha agak Lizzie tidak merasa kecewa.

Maklum saja, hanya Ciel lah saudara yang dia punya. Karena Mrs. Middleford adalah satu – satunya saudara Mr. Phantomhive.

"Oh! YAY! Ciel, nanti kita main lagi yaa!", Lizzie spontan menarik Ciel untuk membuat janji, dia tahu, Ciel takkan menolak, apapun alasannya. "Err-Okay, fine!", Ciel menjuruskan pelototan kearah ibunya, Rachel tersenyum meminta maaf, dan Ciel hanya menghela nafas. Dia tahu apa yang difikirkan ibunya yang terlihat awet muda ini.

"Dah, Mom!", Ciel pamit dengan ibunya lalu mencium pipinya sambil berlalu. Lizzie juga melakukannya. Kedua remaja ini berlari keluar rumah dan langsung melesat ke Morganthau High School.

Morganthau High School, Music Hall

Seorang remaja laki – laki berambut hitam harajuku bermata merah darah sedang memainkan biolanya. Menciptakan sekerumunan penonton disekelilingnya, padahal dia sedang mengambil nilai ujian hariannya. Karismanya mampu menyuntikkan aura yang membuat seluruh murid wanita di gedung itu terpesona seketika. Dialah Sebastian Michaelis, murid baru kelas 2 yang terkenal karena sangat bertalenta dan jenius. Dia merupakan keturunan satu – satunya keluarga Michaelis yang berkerabat dengan Phantomhive. Meskipun begitu, dia bersekolah di Morganthau karena beasiswa yang luar biasa. Orang – orang dibuatnya tercengang karena seharusnya sekarang dia setara dengan Master. Matanya tertutup ketika menghayati lagu yang dimainkannya, sederhana, Blue Danube.

"O... Exqusite, Michaelis!", ujar Mr. Landers sambil bertepuk tangan setelah Sebastian menyelesaikan lagu yang dimainkannya. Ash Landers, guru musik berambut putih yang memiliki aura yang hampir sama dengan Sebastian sangat bangga kepada murid barunya tersebut.

"Terima Kasih, Mr. Landers!", Sebastian tersenyum, membuat wanita – wanita ehm- remaja – remaja tanggung disekitarnya mabuk karena imajinasi mereka yang sebentar lagi menabrak Galaksi Andromeda.

Sebastian yang memiliki pembawaan tenang langsung tanpa ABCDE turun dari panggung dan menyimpan biola kesayangannya ditempatnya lalu pergi ke gedung sains. "Mr. Landers, saya harus segera ke gedung sains sekarang. Permisi.", Sebastian pamit kepada guru musik yang masih muda itu lalu di jawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman simpul.

Para penontonpun langsung bubar.

Morganthau High School, Science Building, Lobby.

"Oh, come on, Mr. Spears! Biarkan kami masuk! Lihat, ini Alice Marrie Phantomhive, ini hari pertamanya masuk di Morganthau! Lagipula, Mrs. Blanc telah mengizinkan kami untuk masuk kok! Ini surat izinnya!", Lizzie memprotes keputusan guru piket gedung sains yang amat sangat keras kepala (tapi tidak sekeras kepala si anak baru yang terlihat mulai kesal).

"Hmmm. . maaf, kalian hanya akan mengganggu saja. Kalian akan diperbolehkan masuk setelah bel jam kedua pelajaran sains!", ujar Mr. Spears sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ahhh, but- !", Lizzie masih bersikeras.

"NO BUTS, Miss. Elizabeth!", bentak Mr. Spears.

'Cih, menyusahkan saja sih, kenapa juga ayah memasukkanku ke sekolah dengan peraturan seruwet ini sih?', Ciel menggerutu dalam hati lalu, memalingkan wajahnya ke taman gedung sains yang penuh dengan tanaman herbal dan bunga Magnolia.

Sementara Lizzie masih berdebat dengan Mr. Spears, Ciel yang akhirnya merasa pegal harus berdiri di depan lobby memutar matanya mencari tempat duduk. Voila! Ada! Dia melangkah menuju kursi tamu di pojok lobby dekat meja denah ruangan. "Heehhhh! Gara – gara siapa sih ini sebenarnya!", Ciel berbicara sendiri kepada dirinya sendiri.

3 menit kemudian, seorang murid berlari menghampiri lobby, dia Sebastian. Sebastian menyerahkan surat izin masuk kelas, namun naas, nasibnya sama dengan dirinya dan Lizzie. Lizzie masih mendengus kesal dan melipat tangan sambil bersender ke meja lobby.

"Mr. Spears, saya tadi dipanggil Mr. Landers untuk penilaian musik. Dan bukankah saya sudah menunjukkan surat izin ini? Kenapa tidak boleh masuk?", tuntut Sebastian. Ciel menoleh dan memperhatikan percakapan kedua di lobby. Dia merasa pernah melihat remaja laki – laki / kakak kelasnya yang sama – sama anak baru ini. 'tapi, siapa ya?', Ciel berfikir mengingat – ingat semua pesta dan jamuan makan malamnya selama minggu awal di London.

"Mr. Michaelis, maaf, kau harus menunggu seperti mereka berdua sampai jam kedua berbunyi!", jawab Mr. Spears sama datarnya dengan emosi yang ada diwajahnya.

"Oke, Fine!", Sebastian lama – lama kesal juga dengan guru piket yang satu ini. Teman barunya, Agni juga telah menceritakan kepadanya tentang guru piket penjaga lobby gedung sains.

Sebastian menyadari bahwa sedang diperhatikan seseorang, dia menoleh ke arah Ciel. Lizzie menghentak – hentakkan kakinya sambil berjalan ke arah Ciel dan duduk di sebelahnya. Sebastian ingat bahwa remaja cantik berambut biru kelam hampir kelabu itu adalah gadis yang membuat berita besar di hari pertama sekolahnya, Alice Marrie Phantomhive. Sebastian memang mengenalnya sejak dahulu, karena Mr. Phantomhive adalah atasan Victor Michaelis, ayahnya, dan Mrs. Phantomhive merupakan sahabat dekat Amelia "Mia" Michaelis, ibunya. Ciel melirik ke arah Sebastian, Sebastian hanya membalas dengan senyum ramah. Namun, Ciel hanya berwajah dingin.

Membuat Sebastian terkejut, 'Hm? Dia tidak mengenalku? Bahkan tidak seperti mereka yang berkumpul tadi.', fikir Sebastian.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Bel kedua berbunyi. Ketiga muridpun dipersilahkan masuk ke kelas. Ciel dan Lizzie ke ruangan 204, sedangkan Sebastian di 102. 'Hmmm, sepertinya aku harus memastikan sesuatu!', Sebastian menyeringai.

_TO BE CONTINUE..._

_I'm Fellixis, just call me Fell._

_Yak, mungkin awalnya memang menggantung. Maaf sekali lagi. __Karena saya sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Rahasia yaa. Oke lebih baik saya perkenalkan tokoh saja supaya tidak bingung._

Alice Marrie Phantomhive / Ciel : Tokoh Cielnya bergender perempuan, karena saya ingin menciptakan cerita yang normal saja.

Sebastian Michaelis : Seperti biasa, tapi disini Sebastian bukan butler. Dan karakternya sedikit diubah. (apa banyak yaaa?)

Elizabeth Middleford : Sepupu Ciel

Alois Oswald Trancy : ...coming soon... (female)

Angelina Durless / Madame Red : Bibi Ciel, adik Rachel.

Rachel & Vincent Phantomhive : Orang tua Ciel, Presdir Phantom,corp.

Gladys Heinz : Teman sekelas Ciel, WN Jerman.

Carenne Vineyard : SDA, WN Amerika

Claude Faustus : ….coming soon….(male)

Hannah Annafellos : ….coming soon….(female)

Agni & Soma : Teman sekelas Sebastian, murid mutasi dari India

Amelia 'Mia' & Victor Michaelis : Orang tua Sebastian. Mia adalah putri mahkota sebuah mornarki, namun memilik menyerahkan tahta ke adiknya Edward Alcraz. Ayahnya, Dimitri Alcraz dan ibunya Eleanore Alcraz, terbunuh dalam suatu insiden. Mereka berdua dekat dengan orang tua Vincent Phantomhive.

Emily Van Darte : Pengasuh Ciel dan Sebastian

Maylene, Bard, Finnian, Tanaka : Pekerja di rumah Phantomhive

Sylvester & Blaise Faustus : ...coming soon...(couple)

Carnatia Eter Lilian : ….coming soon….(female)

Jeremy Trancy : Paman Alois

Alessandra & Matt Trancy : Saudara Alois

_AH, saya menerapkan peraturan sekolah saya, kebetulan kelas saya moving, kayak kuliah gitu. __Kalo moving diberi waktu 10 menit, kalao telat ya pasti ada konsekuensi. Hehehe. . __Maaf apabila tidak berkenan dihati. Terima kasih._

_You are my meteor. . ._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hallo, semuanya!_

_Maaf ya lama banget updatenya, jujur aja sekarang saya sedikit keteteran karena sekolah mulai padat._

_Terima Kasih banyak untuk kak __**Nirmala Azalea Maurish**__, __**Lacie Fraij**__, __**Circle Calliope**__, dan __**LarasGEE**__._

_Maaf bila tidak berkenan._

_Oh ya, nama tokoh ada yg diganti dikit._

_Let's move….!_

_Song : Baby Mine ()-Allison Krauss_

_You are my star_

CHAPTER II : BABY MINE, BIRTH.

_Flash back ke 17 tahun yang lalu…_

3 Maret 1988

Highlands Hospital, Winchmore Hill, North Central of London

"_Baby mine, don't you cry_

_Baby mine, dry your eyes_

_Rest your head close to my heart_

_Never to part, Baby of mine"_

Seorang wanita muda yang baru saja melahirkan sedang bersenandung dengan suaranya yang lembut untuk putra pertama yang baru saja dilahirkannya. Bila kau bertemu wanita ini, kau akan mengira dia adalah jelmaan _Snow White_ karena kulitnya yang putih bersih, bibir penuhnya yang merah, mata cokelat yang hangat, rambut hitam yang bergelombang yang menjuntai sepanjang punggung hingga 7 cm diatas pinggang, dan perawakannya yang kecil. Dia sedang menggendong putranya, seorang bayi mungil yang sama putih bersihnya, rambut lembut hitam dan bila kedua kelopak matanya terbuka akan terlihat dua buah bola mata merah cemerlang yang menakjubkan, sungguh baik ciptaan Tuhan. Wanita ini mendekatkan pipinya ke pipi putranya yang keduanya sama – sama bersemu merah.

"_Little one when you play_

_Don't you mind what they say_

_Let those eyes, sparkle and shine_

_Never a tear, Baby of mine"_

"_If they knew sweet little you,  
They'd end up loving you too.  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for the right to hold you."_

"_From your head down to your toes_

_You're not much Godness knows_

_But your soul precious to me_

_Sweet as can be, Baby of mine"_

Bayi tersebut menggeliat sedikit namun tetap terlelap. Wanita muda itu tersenyum dan berbisik.

"My dear, kau tahu bahwa aku sangat bahagia sekarang karena kau telah terlahir di dunia dengan selamat. Bukannya aku sombong dan ingin membuatmu sombong, kau adalah putra dari Putri Mahkota Amelia Selene Alcraz dengan Victor Michaelis. Dan namamu adalah Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis. Kau keturunan 'mantan' calon Ratu. Kuharap kelak kau akan tumbuh sebagai orang yang baik luar dalam, Nak!".

Wanita itu mengecup lembut dahi putranya. Tiba – tiba seseorang masuk kedalam kamar sang Putri Mahkota.

"Mia, kalau aku tidak salah, kau sekarang bukan Putri Mahkota lagi, Sayang. Tapi kau adalah istriku, Amelia Michaelis.", laki – laki itu terkekeh, diikuti tawa ringan Amelia.

"Dear, aku ingat, sangat ingat! Ayolah, panggil aku dengan nama panggilanku, Mia! M-I-A! MIA!".

Laki – laki itu semakin intens tertawa. Laki – laki yang muncul adalah suami Mia, Victor Michaelis. Seorang pemuda yang cukup berhasil, di usianya yang ke 26 tahun ini dia berhasil menjadi ketua cabang perusahaan terkenal, Phantom Corp. Dia adalah satu – satunya penerus Marco Michaelis, seorang investor besar di Phantom, Corp.

Laki – laki ini seperti dewa dari Yunani dengan bola mata berwarna merah, rambut perak yang lurus, kulit putih pucat, tinggi badan sekitar 187 cm, dan memakai jas hitam dan kacamata.

"Lihat dia, Victor! Matanya, wajahnya, bahkan hidungnya mirip sekali denganmu! Bahkan aku yakin rambutnya akan selurus rambutmu. Namun akan sehitam rambutku!", ucap Mia sambil mengelus pipi putranya lalu tersenyum manis. Victor mengambil alih si bayi dari gendongan Mia dengan lembut agar yang sedang tertidur tidak terbangun dan menangis.

"Kau, Sebastian Michaelis, putraku, aku berdo'a kepada Tuhan agar kau tumbuh menjadi orang yang tangguh dengan kepribadian yang baik. Kau harus tangguh sepertiku, banyak sekali yang akan berusaha merebut kedudukanmu, Nak. Kau hartaku yang tiada satupun menandingimu. Aku pasti akan melakukan apa saja untuk kebaikanmu, bahkan bila harus menggadaikan nyawaku. Demi Tuhan.", Victor berbicara tentang janjinya yang tulus kepada bayi kecil dalam gendongannya. Setelah lama menatap putranya, dia mengecup lembut puncak kepala putranya.

"_Plus que ma proper vie, Mi vida._" Victor dan Mia sama – sama tersenyum memandang masa depan mereka.

5 Maret 1988

8.00 am. GMT.

Highlands Hospital, Winchmore Hill, North Central of London

"Oh, my little princess! Apa kabarmu sayang?", seorang pria setengah baya masuk kedalam kamar Mia dan menyongsong untuk memeluk putrinya yang sudah 1 tahun tidak bersamanya.

"Daddy! Oh, Dad! Oh, My Lord!", pekik Mia. Dia langsung memeluk laki – laki yang merupakan ayahnya itu.

"Oh, Dad, I miss you so much! It has been a year! Dad, kok tambah gemuk ya? Dad pasti males olahraga lagi deh, duuuuh! Oh ya, Mom mana?", tanpa jeda Mia merongrong ayahnya dengan pertanyaan – pertanyaan setelah melepas pelukan mereka. Dan seorang wanita cantik setengah baya masuk.

"Hello, my little princess! Bagaimana kabarmu, suamimu dan cucuku?", ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum, lalu melebarkan lengannya untuk menyambut pelukan.

"Oh, Mom! Thanks God! Mom ini, gak berubah ya! Aku baik, Victor baik dan Sebastian, cucumu sangat baik!", jawab Mia juga tanpa jeda.

"Apa kau tidak merindukan rumahmu, Coronalis di Alcraz, Mia?", tanya wanita itu.

"Tentu saja aku merindukan Alcraz, kau, Dad, Edward dan rakyat Alcraz. Bahkan aku merindukan mawarku! Apa kalian juga merindukanku, Mom?", Mia menjawab balik dengan pertanyaan.

"Tentu saja kami semua di Alcraz sangat merindukan dan mengkhawatirkan putri mahkota yang akan melahirkan ini!", jawab ibunya Mia sambil mencubit pipi merah Mia. Dan Mia hanya mengaduh kecil.

Kedua ini adalah orang tua Mia, Dimitri Alcraz dan Eleanore Alcraz yang merupakan raja dan ratu sebuah monarki kecil dekat Alaska. Dimitri adalah pria tegap dengan rambut hitam keriting sebahu, kulit putih, bermata zamrud dan meski usianya yang mendekati 45 tahun, tetap terlihat bekas – bekas kemenawanan sang Raja. Sedangkan Eleanore, sangat mirip dengan Mia, hanya saja rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat mahoni sangat lurus. Putri salju berambut kayu. Warna matanya cokelat susu dengan kulit putih pucat seperti kapur, namun memiliki tekstur lembut. Ada sebuah tahi lalat dibawah bibir kecilnya. Pasangan ini sangat serasi satu sama lain, bahkan dalam pakaian tebal karena Inggris berbeda dengan Alcraz yang sedikit hangat.

"Jadi, ini cucuku, Sebastian Michaelis.", tanya Eleanore kepada Mia. Dia melihat bayi mungil di dalam box bayi yang terbuat dari kayu eboni. Dimitri dan Eleanore mendekati box bayi tersebut.

"Ya, Mom, Dad, nama yang indah untuk malaikat kecilku. Dia akan menjadi laki – laki paling _gentle_ di dunia. Seperti kau dan Victor, Dad!", ucap Mia.

"_Yes, I wish him too, oh God!_", jawab Dimitri.

KLIK!

"Mia, kita akan kedatangan tamu istimewa! Astaga! Demi Tuhan! Dad, Mom, kalian sudah sampai?", Victor masuk kedalam kamar Mia dan _shock _di tempat karena tamu istimewa yang dia maksud telah ada didalam ruangan.

"Hey, Victor! Apa kabarmu, Nak?", Dimitri memeluk Victor lalu tersenyum.

"Dad, I'm alright! Tapi, kenapa sih kalian gak menghubungiku kalau sudah sampai Airport? Kan bisa kujemput langsung.", Victor menggerutu karena niatnya untuk memberi kejutan kepada Mia jadi gagal.

"Oh, maafkan kami, Victor. Kami tidak ingin merepotkanmu dengan menjempt kami, sedangkan kau sedang repot mengurusi Mia dan bayinya dan harus memenuhi pekerjaanm sebagai kepala cabang Phantom, Corp. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu dipanggil Vincent karena lalai.", ucap Dimitri dan Eleanore tersenyum.

"Ya, Victor, setelah George mendapatkan berita bahwa Mia telah melahirkan, aku langsung merongrong Dimitri agar secepatnya menyuruh Edward untuk mempersiapkan perjalanan kami ke London. Dan ini juga kejutan untuk kalian. Aku tudak tahu bahwa kau berniat menjemput kami, sayang.", Eleanore menjelaskan. Victor menghela nafas. Dia sangat menyayangi kedua orang tua Mia, karena orang tuanya telah meninggal dan membuatnya harus mengemban tugas keluarga Michaelis. Dia pun tersenyum kepada kedua orang yang menjadi orang tuanya itu.

"kalian tidak boleh meminta maaf kepadaku, Dad, Mom. Kalian selalu tahu yang terbaik utuk kami. Maafkan aku ya Mom, Dad! Aku hanya khawatir dengan kalian.", jawab Victor dengan senyum lembut.

"Tentu anakku!", jawab Dimitri.

"Oh, Dad! Kenapa Edward tidak ikut saja sekalian? Aku rindu sekali padanya! Dan ingin sekali menggodanya! Aku yakin Alessandra Trancy selalu datang ke Alcraz, bukan?", tanya Mia sambil menggendong Sebastian karena bayi itu terbangun tapi tidak menangis. Lalu, Victor berjalan mendekatinya dan berdiri disamping Mia.

"Well, Mia. Dia harus tetap di Coronalis. Ada sedikit masalah disana, sayang. Tapi jangan khawatir, dia bersama Alessandra. Dan hanya _small bug_ kok!", Dimitri terkekeh.

"Tapi, apa benar tidak apa – apa?", tanya Victor.

"Tentu, sayang! Vincent telah mengirim kakak Alessandra yang berada di Berlin untuk membantu penyelidikan masalah tersebut.", Eleanore menjelaskan dan menenangkan kekhawatiran putra – putrinya.

"Ah, Nak! Kami harus ke hotel sekarang, usia sangat membuat semangatku tertekan! Benar sekali kata – katamu Mia, aku harus lebih rutin berolahraga!", Dimitri menguap setelah melirik jam tangan dan mendengus.

"Oh, oke! Aku akan memanggil Leon untuk menyiapkan mobil dan mengantar kalian ke rumah. Tunggulah! Dan jangan membuatku harus terkena serangan jantung saat masih muda lagi, Dad!", ancam Victor. Dia keluar kamar setelah mencium lembut pipi Mia dan Sebastian.

"Hehe, tentu, tentu!", jawab Dimitri enteng.

"Haaah, Mia! Maafkan kami! Kami jadi merepotkan kalian!", Eleanore mengerutkan keningnya tanda dia meminta maaf,

"Tenang, Mom! Tak ada yang salah! Victor sangat senang kalian datang. Tentu kalian tahu alasannya. Dia ingin yang terbaik untuk kalian, dan keluarganya.", jawab Mia sambil tersenyum, dia mengalihkan matanya ke arah bayi dalam gendongannya yang mulai teridur lagi.

"Oh, Mia! Dia sangat mirip dengan Victor. Tetapi ada dirimu juga dalam dirinya. Sangat menawan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan setampan apa dia nanti. Akan lebih dari Victor dan Dimitri mungkin.", Eleanore memuji cucunya lalu menyentuh pipi merah Sebastian dengan sentuhan lembut jarinya yang kurus.

"Iya, Mom. Sangat menawan. Dan dia berhasil mencuri hati siapa saja yang melihatnya.", gumam Mia.

"Mom, Dad, Leon sudah di Lobby!", Victor tiba – tiba masuk.

"Oh, oke! Dah sayang! Dah Jagoan kakek! Huh, kakek! Mia, kau membuatku menjadi kakek diusia muda, Nak!", ujar Dimitri dengan gerutuan karena harus menjadi kakek diusia muda.

"Dah, sayangku! Kita bertemu nanti ya! Dah Sebastian!", ucap Eleanore. Wanita itu mengecup kening Mia dan Sebastian.

"Dah, Mom, Dad! Hati – hati!", jawab Mia.

Lalu, Dimitri, dan Eleanore meninggalkan kamar. Meninggalkan Victor, Mia dan Sebastian.

1.00 pm. GMT.

"Mia! Huaaa! Kangen banget deh!", seorang wanita muda cantik berambut blonde stroberi memeluk Mia. Dia mirip sekali dengan boneka porcelain, dengan kulit putih lembut, dan mata biru besar. Sedang disampingnya berdiri seorang pria yang berusia 3 tahun diatasnya yang sekarang berusia 24 tahun. Pria ini berkulit sama dengan Rachel, orang Inggris umumnya, rambut hitam kebiruan, mata cokelat, sebuah tahi lalat dibawah mata kirinya. Dan senyum menawan dalam sikapnya yang terlihat sangat _gentleman_. Keduanya seperti pasangan pangeran dan putri dari negeri impian.

"R-Ra-Rachel, aku gak bisa nafas!", Mia tersedak sedikit karena terkejut dan tak bisa nafas akibat pelukan Rachel. Dia tidak menyangka sahabat baiknya akan datang dan dia datang bersama berita yang baik dan seorang pria.

Rachel adalah sahabat dekat Mia. Ayah Mia, Dimitri pernah bertamu ke kediaman keluarnga Durless. Sejak saat itu Mia dan Rachel menjadi sahabat meski Rachel 2 tahun lebih muda daripada Mia.

"Mia, kenalkan, ini Vincent Phantomhive, tentu kau kenal karena dia dekat sekali dengan keluarga kerajaan. Dan Vince, kau tentu ingat putri mahkota yang jatuh hati kepada sahabatmu, Victor!",ucap Mia.

"Well, salam kenal, Mia! Baru kali ini aku bertemu putri mahkota dalam acara tidak resmi. Senang sekali rasanya, bertemu istri sahabat kecilku. Victor itu adalah sahabatku sejak kami kecil.", ucap Vincent dengan _gentle_nya.

"Sama – sama Vincent. Aku juga senang sekali bertemu denganmu lagi. Sudah lama sejak kau menghadiri kenaikan tahta adikku, Edward. Dan teirma kasih karena kalian berdua telah menyempatkan waktu untuk menjengukku sedangkan kalian sendiri sedang mempersiapkan pernikahan, Victor pasti senang sekali kau datang, Vincent. Dan Rachel, ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin kuceritakan kepadamu.", ujar Mia.

"Tentu saja! Tenanglah, Mia. Kebetulan Vincent punya waktu dan _we're well prepared_!", jawab Rachel dengan lembut dan mengerling ke arah Vincent. Vincent tersenyum lalu merangkul Rachel.

"Oh, ya mana Sebastianmu, Mia?", tanya Rachel.

"Dia ada di box itu, sedang tertidur, Rachel.", jawab Mia. Telunjuknya yang kurus mengarah ke box eboni di dekat kasurnya. Rachel dan Vincent mendekati box tersebut.

"God! Dia- sangat Victor! Tampan sekali!", ucap Rachel. Vincent mengangguk tanda setuju. "Sangat Victor!", ulang Vincent.

"Tentu saja! Aku kan ayahnya.", tiba – tiba Victor menyeletuk.

"Kenapa sih gak bilang kalau udah sampe, Vince?", gerutu Victor.

"Husss, sayang!", Mia mencubit lengan Victor. "Aw!", Victor menaduh dan mengelus lengannya yang pasti membiru karena tenaga putri mahkota Mia setara dengan petarung aikido.

"Tenang saja, Mia. Pasti si Tuan Perfeksionis ini akan menggerutu kalau jadwalnya terganggu.", ejek Vincent sambil meninju pelan lengan Victor dan terkekeh.

"Hehe.", Victor hanya menunjukkan cengirannya yang khas.

"Hm, sayang, aku baru sadar kalian berdua mirip, mungkin lebih cocok kalau kalian menjadi adik kakak. Perbedaan kalian hanya warna rambut, kau hitam kebiruan sedangkan Victor perak.", Rachel menilai.

"Oh iya, bener tuh!", Mia setuju dengan penilaian Rachel.

Vincent dan Victor menyeringai bersamaan. Telah banyak sekali yang menilai seperti itu.

"Jadi, kapan kalian menikah?", tanya Victor.

"2 bulan lagi. Aku harus menyiapkan semuanya dengan baik.", jawab Vincent.

"Mia, nanti bawa Sebastian ya!", bujuk Rachel.

"Oke!", Mia mengangguk pelan.

"Ah ya, Mia, aku dan Vincent mau makan siang dulu di restoran depan rumah sakit sebentar. Tadi dari kantor kami langsung kesini.", Rachel membawa tasnya.

"Hah? Kenapa gak bilang? Kan bisa kupesankan dulu, Rachel.", gerutu Mia.

"Ah, tidak apa kok, Mia. Kami tidak ingin merepotkanmu, aku udah dengar kalau Yang Mulia Dimitri dan Eleanore ada di London. Vincent yang memberitahu. Vince, ayo sekarang kita jalan! Nanti kami kembali kok, Mia! Tenang saja, aku juga ingin konsultasi kepadamu, dan agar Vincent bisa main lagi dengan Victor. Dia sudah lama sekali ingin lepas dari kewajiban perusahaan dan bersantai.", ujar Rachel.

"Hati – hati Rachel, Vincent!", Mia memperingatkan.

"Yes, Miss. Daah!", jawab Rachel. Rachel melambaikan tangannya ke Mia dan Vincent meninju lagi lengan Victor lalu menyeringai.

"Yeah!", Victor menjawab tantangan tersembunyi Vincent lalu memutar bola matanya.

_Tiga tahun kemudian…_

14 Desember 1991

8.00 am. GMT.

St. Andrew's Hospital, North Hampton, East Midlands.

"Kak, akan kau beri nama apa bayi 'langit' ini?", tanya seorang wanita muda berambut merah api yang terpesona oleh bayi di gendongannya kepada wanita berambut blonde stroberi yang terbaring di kasur sebelahnya.

"Ann, aku belum tahu. Aku berfikir akan lebih baik jika aku merundingkannya dengan Vincent terlebih dahulu tentang nama putri kecil kami.", Rachel menjawab dengan suara lirih sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berdua adalah kakak beradik Rachel Phantomhive dan Angelina Durless. Angelina atau yang biasa dipanggil Madame Red adalah adik kandung satu – satunya Rachel Phantomhive. Dia memiliki rambut, mata, aksesoris, dan pakaian dengan warna senada, merah. Dia sangat elegan dan menarik dengan warna mencolok yang dicintainya. Wajar saja dia akrab disapa "Madame Red". Sedangkan Rachel adalah wanita cantik yang lembut dengan rambut blonde stroberi halus yang panjang, mata yang sebiru malam, dan dia sangat anggun. Kepribadian keduanya sangat baik, bahkan dimata orang – orang lain. Tidak lupa seorang lagi yang ada di ruangan itu, bayi yang baru dilahirkan Rachel adalah putri pertama Presdir Phantom Corp., Vincent Phantomhive. Phantom adalah perusahaan besar yang ada di Inggris yang turun menurun sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu.

"Sungguh, bayi ini, adalah bayi tercantik yang pernah kulihat, puji Tuhan.", ujar Madame Red.

Tentu saja, tidak akan ada satupun yang mampu menampik pesona bayi mungil itu. Dengan kepala yang bulat, pipi kerubim yang bersemu merah, rambut lembut senada dengan warna langit malam, kulit porselen yang lembut dan seputih salju. Dan bila kedua kelopak mata dengan bulu mata lentik itu terbuka, akan terlihat sepasang mata yang sewarna dengan rambutnya yang biru gelap, dan identik dengan mata ibunya. Bahkan wajahnya didominasi wajah ibunya, tapi rambut dan hidungnya adalah identik dengan ayahnya. Tetap saja dia terlihat seperti kedua orang tuanya.

"Benar, tapi... Ann, dia- sangat rapuh.", Rachel mengambil alih bayinya dan memeluk erat si kecil dengan sendu.

"Kak, meski dia juga mengidap asma sepertimu, tapi, kalau kita jaga baik – baik tuan putri kecil ini, dia akan baik – baik saja. Percayalah padaku, kak!", Angelina meyakinkan kakaknya.

"Ya, aku pasti akan berusaha sebaik mungkin agar dia tidak menderita seperti aku.", lirih Rachel. Rachel menatap putrinya dengan tatapan meminta maaf yang sendu. Kesedihan seorang ibu yang tidak bisa melawan takdir bahwa putrinya tercinta juga mewarisi penyakit yang diturunkan secara genetis, asma. Rachel mengecup lembut pipi bayinya.

9.18 am. GMT.

"Racheeeeeeeeel! Apa kabar, cantik?", seorang jelmaan putri salju masuk kedalam ruangan. Tangannya bergerak untuk memeluk Rachel.

"Oh, Mia! Aku sangat senang kau datang! Aku merasa sangat baik, lebih dari yang sebelumnya! Maaf banget aku jadi membuatmu harus ke Inggris, padahal kau sedang berlibur di Alaska.", kedua sahabat itu berpelukan.

"No problem, Rachel. Aku tidak mungkin melewatkan hari dimana aku bisa menjenguk sahabatku yang baru saja melahirkan, ini adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan. Dan selain itu, Victor juga ingin sekali main dengan Vincent. Semenjak kalian berbulan madu ke Rio, kami belum sekalipun bertemu kalian lagi. Hanya lewat telefon bukan? Dan Sebastian juga sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang ke London.", jelas Mia panjang lebar. Dia menyadari penjelasannya sangat panjang karena wajah Rachel sedikit bingung. Mereka berduapun tertawa, terdengar seperti gemerincing lonceng.

"Oh, Tuhan! Inikah putrimu?", Mia menghampiri bayi yang tertidur diatas kasur Rachel.

"Iya, Mia. Dia putri 'langit'ku.", jawab Rachel.

"Dia- sangat cantik. Tidak. Dia...", Mia tidak sanggup melanjutkan.

"Unbelieavable and Amazing!", sambung Angelina yang sudah masuk kedalam kamar sambil terkekeh.

"Wow, Ann! Kau benar!", Mia mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Ann, seketika dia terdiam dan terkejut sedikit.

"Ann! Demi 7 lautan! Kau sekarang sudah besar ya! Dan sangat menawan!", Mia terpekik. Seingatnya, dulu ketika menghadiri pernikahan Rachel, Ann yang memakai gaun merah, masih sangat muda. Dan sekarang sudah terlihat kedewasaan Ann dengan jelas.

""Thanks, Mia!", jawab Ann tersipu.

"Ah, ya. Mana Sebastian, Mia?", tanya Rachel. Ann meletakkan buket bunga dan keranjang buah di meja buffet disamping kasur Rachel.

"Err- dia sedang menyiapkan kejutan untukmu, Rachel. Dia bahkan tidak mau memberitahuku, dia bekerja sama dengan ayahnya. Entah mengapa mereka berdua sangat kompak! Kau pasti akan terkejut.", Mia memutar bola matanya, seperti yang biasa dilakukan Victor.

Pada saat yang sama, pintu kamar Rachel terbuka pelan dan terlihat mawar – mawar putih dalam sebuah buket bunga. Lalu, seorang bocah yang berusia 3 tahun lebih 9 bulan yang sedang tersenyum muncul dibaliknya.

"Bibi, ini untukmu.", ucapnya dengan suara tinggi khas anak – anak. Bocah kecil ini sangat menggemaskan dengan lesung pipi.

"Oh, terima kasih banyak, sayang!", Rachel menghampiri bocah itu, merunduk dan menerima buket bunga dari bocah itu.

"Kau pasti Sebastian, bukan? Aku Rachel Phantomhive, sahabat dekat ibumu. Aku tahu dirimu karena aku menjenguk ibumu setelah melahirkanmu. Kau sudah besar ya sekarang, Sebastian.", ucap Rachel untuk memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyum manis yang mampu membuat anak kecil menangis terdiam dan menjadi tenang.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Bibi Rachel. Aku Sebastian.", jawab Sebastian membalas senyum Rachel. Bola matanya yang merah terttp sepenuhnya dan menampilkan kedua lesung pipinya. Sungguh pemandangan yang akan membuat malaikat – malaikat kecil di lukisan musium merasa jelek.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan ayahmu, sayangku.", ucap Rachel. Sebastian hanya tersipu, pipinya memerah.

"Mia, apa kau bertemu Vincent?", Rachel bangkit berdiri, dan menatap Mia. Dia bingung karena Vincent tidak juga kembali.

"Ya, tadi di dekat lift kami berpapasan. Dan dia langsung menculik Victor. Huh!", gerutu Mia. Mia dan Rachel tertawa begitupun Sebastian dan Angelina.

"Mom, bolehkah aku lihat adik kecil? Tapi bisakah Mom menggendongku? Aku tidak sampai.", pinta Sebastian.

"Oke, Mom akan menggendongmu, sayang. Tapi berjanji pada Mom, kau tidak akan mengganggunya, karena dia sedang tidur.", Mia menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir kecil Sebastian. Sebastian mengangguk.

Mia menggendong putranya lalu berjalan ke dekat Angelina, dan mendekati box biru dekat kasur Rachel. Angelina telah memindahkan keponakannya di dalam box bayi.

"Wah, dia lucu sekali. Sangat mirip dengan Paman Vincent tapi juga Bibi Rachel, Mom!", puji Sebastian.

"Siapa namanya, Bibi Rachel?", tanya Sebastian.

"Dia Alice Mary Phantomhive, Sebastian.", jawab sebuah suara berat. Suara merdu yang berat tersebut berasal dari seorang laki – laki yang memasuki kamar Rachel, Vincent. Dia bersama Victor yang tersenyum lembut kearah Sebastian.

"Wow, nama yang indah!", puji Mia. Angelina terkekeh setuju.

"Nama yang sangat cocok untuknya, kau darimana, sayang?", tanya Rachel.

"Aku dari perpustakaan rumah sakit untuk mencari buku nama!", Vincent merogoh saku mantelnya dan membuka buku kecil panduan memberi nama. "Hm, lihat ini, sayang! Alice, aku mengambilnya karena putri kita sangat kecil dan dia sangat 'ciel' dan Alice itu sangat mendekati keindahannya. Mary, itu seperti nam yang cocok untuk bayi kecil yang terhormat ini, aku harap dia akan menjadi wanita terhormat.", jelas Vincent. "Bagaimana?",tanya Vincent.

"Oh, aku tidak akan berkata apa – apa, nama itu sangat indah. Aku menyukainya. Jadi, nama panggilannya adalah Ciel, karena dia seperti 'ciel'.", jawab Rachel.

"Jelas sekali itu cocok dengannya, Rachel.", puji Mia. Victor mengangguk setuju dengan Mia. "Langit keluarga Phantohive.", ujar Victor.

"Ciel ku yang manis!", ujar Ann dengan nada. Semua orang tertawa bahagia. Bayi yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu tetap terlelap. Sebastian yang masih digendongan Mia terus menatap Ciel dengan takjub.

"Ciel, kau memang 'ciel'.", gumam Sebastian.

_To be continue..._

_**Terima kasih telah membaca FF saya.**_

_**Maaf banget saya tidak bisa secepatnya update. Karena saya tidak bisa melepaskan kewajiban sekolah. Sedangkan tahun depan saya harus sudah UN. Semoga saya berhasil, Amin.**_

_**The biggest appreciation for Allah SWT who has given the most gracious gift to me.**_

_**And for the readers! Please for the review! ^^**_

_**Your soul is precious to me.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I have nothing but Vivien Vladimir. All of Black Butler casts are belong to Yana Toboso.

Wah, Selamat datang! Maaf sebesar besarnya karena fic ini tertunda hampir setahun karena saya harus menyelesaikan tugas saya! :D Terima kasih untuk kalian yang membaca dan memberikan review! Enjoy the fic! Btw, _moodbooster_ kali ini adalah TVXQ I Think U-Know dan Duet.

_Do U-Know what is Max?_

CHAPTER III : REWRITE

_..._

_If this is a fairy tale, I wish it will end happily_

_..._

Sinar matahari yang lembut terlihat mengisi tiap ruang kosong di sebuah sekolah ternama di Inggris. Pagi itu, didalam sebuah kelas terlihat seorang remaja laki-laki duduk sendirian sambil mendengarkan I-Pod miliknya yang tentu saja sedang memutar lagu-lagu kesukaannya yang sebagian besar lagu bergenre klasik. Bila orang lain melihatnya, kemungkinan besar mereka mengira anak tersebut tertidur karena dia tidak bergeming. Namun, pikirannya sama sekali tidak diam.

Remaja tersebut adalah Sebastian Michaelis. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tidak mengenalnya. Bahkan, sebelum dia masuk ke sekolah tersebut, namanya telah ada didalam deretan remaja berbakat (khususnya dalam hal musik) di Inggris. Mungkin, para remaja didunia akan iri dengannya. Tubuh yang tinggi semampai dan memenuhi kriteria _Slender and Muscular_, wajah tampan dengan mata sewarna darah pekat, kulit putih yang sedikit pucat, rambut sehitam _obsidian_, suara yang indah dan bakat yang dibilang tidak sedikit. Tidak lupa kecerdasan otak yang tidak main-main.

Tapi, hal tersebut tidak membuatnya besar kepala. Dengan kekayaan yang dia miliki, dia sudah mampu membiayai sebuah asrama untuk anak berkebutuhan khusus. Hal ini tentu saja dilakukan dengan izin orang tuanya. Kematangan pribadinya bisa dilihat dari caranya bergaul dengan teman-teman disekitarnya. Tetapi, kali ini dia menemui masalah yang menurutnya sangat menyedihkan.

"Hey, Sebastian! Apa yang kau pikirkan?" seorang remaja laki-laki keturunan India berkulit gelap dan berperawakan tinggi tegap menepuk pundak kanan Sebastian. Wajahnya tampan dengan cara yang berbeda dari Sebastian. Dia pun duduk disebelah Sebastian.

"Hm, kau tahu pasti yang kupikirkan, Agni. Ciel." jawab Sebastian singkat.

"Aku telah mendapatkan informasi mengenai masalahmu. Kau mau dengar?"

Perkataan Agni membuat Sebastian membuka matanya dan memberikan perhatiannya. Agni tersenyum dan memulai laporannya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, kenalanku adalah ajudan Mr Phantomhive, dia memberitahuku bahwa 8 tahun yang lalu Alice mengalami trauma berat akibat penculikkan. Sampai saat ini, tidak ada yang mengetahui pelaku sebenarnya dibalik penculikkan berencana tersebut. Alice ketika itu sedang bersama orang tuanya berlibur ke Rusia, ke tempat seorang kenalan ayahnya yang bernama Lilian. Kurasa itu bukan nama asli, karena cucunya yang merupakan teman Alice bernama Vivien V. Dan setelah kucari lebih lanjut, nama asli kenalan tersebut adalah Maggie Vladimir. Dia adalah pemilik perusahaan boneka di Rusia. Putra Maggie, Abraham yang merupakan ayah Vivien, menemukan Alice didekat pangkalan udara di Moskow. Seorang pria tanpa diketahui identitasnya telah menyelamatkan Alice. Setelah itu, Alice mengalami trauma berat yang menyebabkan ingatannya sedikit memudar. Penculikkan Alice tidak disertai motif tertentu dan bukti-bukti tidak ditemukan. Hal itu menyebabkan jalan buntu bagi masalah tersebut. Kurasa, ingatnnya tentangmu ikut memudar, ditambah penampilanmu yang berbeda sejak belasan tahun yang lalu."

Agni menutup ceritanya dan menatap Sebastian. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya melihat ketangannya yang memegang I-Pod hitamnya yang menampilkan fotonya dan Alice sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Pantas saja dia tidak mengingatku, Agni. Wajar saja. Kurasa sudah sepuluh tahun lalu semenjak kami bermain bersama di Pemberley."

Sebastian berhenti sejenak, wajahnya kusut dan alisnya bertaut. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak.

"Semenjak aku pindah ke Kanada, aku tidak mengetahui kabarnya lagi karena aku disibukkan dengan berbagai hal. Hanya ibuku yang senantiasa memberitahuku keberadaan Ciel ketika dia menerima telepon dari Bibi Rachel. Aku... tak tahu kalau dia mengalami hal buruk. Karena ketika itu, ayah dan ibuku berada di London sedangkan aku dititipkan di asrama sekolah. Dan setelah itu aku dipindahkan kesini untuk menyusul orangtuaku."

Agni yang memiliki perasaan yang peka, terutama kepada sahabatnya, tersenyum karena dia mendapatkan ide cemerlang untuk membuat Alice atau Ciel sedikit demi sedikit mengingat Sebastian.

"Kurasa kau harus _rewrite_."

Sebastian memasang wajah tidak mengerti. "Apa? Apa maksudmu dengan _rewrite_?"

"Dengarkan baik-baik..."

Agni menjelaskan rencananya dengan sesingkat mungkin. Sebastian tersenyum dan mengalihkan matanya ke jendela disampingnya dan melihat seorang gadis berambut biru gelap keluar dari sebuah Audi hitam. Gadis tersebut berjalan sendirian menuju gedung yang sama dengannya. Hanya Tuhan dan dirinya yang tahu perasaan Sebastian saat itu.

"Anak-anak, dua minggu lagi akan diadakan sebuah _Trip Observation_ ke daerah Meksiko. Perjalanan ini tidak wajib, tapi saya sangat mengharapkan kalian mengikuti perjalanan ini. Disana, kita akan menjelajahi hutan-hutan sebagai bahan. Oh ya, informasi mengenai hal-hal lainnya bisa didapat dari Mr Landers."

Mrs Huntington melanjutkan pelajaran Biologi setelah membuat pengumuman mengenai proyek sekolah. Ciel yang tidak terlalu memperhatikan pengumuman tersebut tenggelam dalam perputaran pusara pikiran otaknya. Materi yang diberikan oleh Mrs Huntington telah dipelajarinya setahun lalu, sehingga dia tidak khawatir akan menemui kendala dalam pelajaran tersebut.

Perputaran otaknya saat ini adalah mengenai seniornya yang menatapnya di lobi gedung kemarin dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan sepele, seolah-olah telah mengenalnya lama. Matanya yang aneh, berwarna merah darah, seakan-akan tidak asing. Tetapi, sayangnya otaknya yang tajam itu tidak menemukan petunjuk dibalik kekeruhan ingatannya. Karena lelah, akhirnya Ciel memutuskan mengerjakan latian soal yang ada dihadapannya. Latihan Soal Ujian Masuk Universitas.

Tak lama setelah itu, _Experia_ didalam sakunya bergetar. Dari Lizzie ternyata. Diam-diam dia membuka pesan dari sepupunya yang cerewet\. Alisnya berkerut setelah membaca pesan tersebut. Beruntung Mrs Huntington sedang menulis sehingga tidak memperhatikannya.

_Hey, Ciel! Aku sudah mendapatkan izin untuk ikut di Trip Observasi. Dan aku telah menanyakan kepada orangtuamu. Bibi dan Paman setuju. Istirahat nanti kutunggu didepan ruangan Mr Landers._

Ciel menggerutu pelan, "Dasar. Seenaknya saja."

"Agni, bisa temani aku ke ruangan Mr Landers?"

Sebastian berdiri dari kursinya. Bel sekolah telah berbunyi menandakan istirahat makan siang. Agni meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku karena terlalu berkonsentrasi kepada soal-soal aljabar.

"Ah. Kau juga ikut?"

Sebastian tertawa, "Juga? Berarti kau juga ikut bukan? Tumben sekali?"

"Yah, begitulah! Tapi kali ini karena kita akan mendatangi tempat tropis. Aku merindukan India, kau tahu."

"Hoooo... Jadi, kau mau menemaniku tidak?" tanya Sebastian.

"Aku akan menyusul, kau duluan saja. Aku haus sekali." Agni bangkit dari kursinya. Terlihat jelas saat itu, Sebastian yang memiliki tinggi 187cm kalah tinggi dengan Agni yang keturunan balkan dengan tinggi 195cm.

"Baiklah." jawab Sebastian acuh tak acuh.

Mereka keluar kelas bersamaan, tetapi Agni menuju kafetaria sedangkan Sebastian menuju ruangan Mr Landers yang berada disebelah kelas.

_._

"Masuk!" terdengar suara Mr Landers dari dalam menandakan pria tersebut sudah ada didalam ruangan. Sebastian membuka pintu kayu didepannya dan berjalan menghampiri Mr Landers yang sedang duduk di mejanya setelah menutup pintu dengan halus.

"Duduklah, Mr Michaelis. Kurasa, kau kesini untuk mendapatkan informasi mengenai Trip Observasi bukan?" tanya guru muda tersebut dengan senyumnya yang menenangkan. Meski Sebastian tidak perlu ditenangkan saat ini. Ash Landers adalah guru kesenian yang merupakan sekretaris kegiatan Observasi. Guru muda yang berusia 25 tahun ini sangat baik kepada siapapun, meski akan berubah menjadi sangat tegas ketika mengajar. Hal tersebut menciptakan sebuah karisma tersendiri baginya.

Setelah duduk, Sebastian tersenyum. "Ya, anda benar. Saya ingin mengikuti kegiatan tersebut. Saya rasa orang tua saya akan menyetujuinya."

"Hm, ya. Tapi kau harus mengisi formulir ini. Dan, ini adalah kertas mengenai informasi yang bisa kau baca." Mr Landers memberikan tiga lembar kertas informasi dan selembar formulir. Sebastian mengambilnya dan membacanya sejenak.

_._

"Masuklah." jawab Mr Landers kepada tamu berikutnya. Dua orang siswi memasuki ruangan tersebut. Tetapi, Sebastian tidak bergeming.

"Oh, Miss Middleford dan Miss Phantomhive, silahkan duduk. Kurasa kalian juga akan menanyakan mengenai Trip Observasi, bukan?"

"Tentu, Mr Landers!" jawab Lizzie dengan nada ceria. Dengan sengaja, Lizzie menyenggol lengan Ciel mengambil kertas formulir dan informasi.

"Ah, ini klip formulir dan informasi untuk kalian berdua. Kalau ada hal-hal yang masih kurang jelas, kalian bisa menelpon saya atau mengirim pesan." Mr Landers memberikan dua klip kertas kepada Ciel dan Lizzie. Ketika itu, Ciel mengalihkan bola mata _Azure_-nya kearah Sebastian yang sedang membaca kertasnya dengan seksama.

"Nah, kurasa kalian bisa kembali menikmati istirahat. Kau juga Mr Michaelis. Saya masih harus melapor kepada kepala sekolah, karena ada masalah tadi pagi. Saya permisi duluan." Mr Landers bangkit meninggalkan ketiganya dengan senyum yang ramah.

"Mr Landers, bolehkah saya meminta satu lagi untuk Agni?" tanya Sebastian yang telah selesai menbaca. Mr Landers yang masih berdiri dipintu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Sebastian mengambil satu lagi klip kertas untuk Agni. Ketika itu ia sadar bahwa ia tidak sendiri karena Lizzie menyapanya.

"Ah, Senior Sebastian, kau juga ikut Trip?"

Sebastian tersenyum, "Ya, kurasa hal tersebut akan menyenangkan. Ah, Lizzie, diakah Alice Phantomhive?"

Ciel yang merasa namanya disebut mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas ke Sebastian yang sedang tersenyum.

"Oh! Iya! Ciel, dia adalah Sebastian Michaelis. Senior, ini Alice Phantomhive." Lizzie memperkenalkan keduanya. Dan, Ciel serta Sebastian berjabat tangan tanda perkenalan. Ciel yang terdiam hanya memberikan senyum yang menurut Sebastian sangat manis. Lizzie yang tidak memperhatikan tidak melihat senyum getir Sebastian. Senyum tersebut membuat Ciel yang menyadarinya bingung dan melepas jabatan tangannya.

"Hm, kurasa aku harus kembali ke kelas. Sampai bertemu lagi, Alice, Lizzie." Sebastian bergegas meninggalkan keduanya dan mencari Agni. Dia terdiam sejenak setelah menutup pintu ruangan Mr Landers.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Ciel..."

Sepeninggal Sebastian, Lizzie yang duduk di sofa tempat Mr Landers biasa menerima tamu membaca kertas informasi yang dipegangnya.

"Liz, apakah Sebastian pernah bertemu denganku atau anak dari sahabat orang tuaku? Kurasa, dia tidak asing bagiku." tanya Ciel yang masih berdiri menatap pintu setelah Sebastian pergi.

Lizzie menatap sepupunya dengan raut wajah bingung. "Aku tidak tahu, Ciel. Tapi seingatku dia merupakan anak dari kepala cabang perusahaan ayahmu yang di Kanada. Aku bertemu dengannya juga setelah aku masuk sekolah ini. Memangnya kau pernah bertemu dengannya dimana?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu... Ah, Liz, aku lapar! Ayo kembali ke kelas. Ibuku membawakan bekal. Kurasa dia membuatkanmu satu." Ciel berusaha mengalihkan topik yang mengganggunya.

"Ah, benarkah? Wah, Bibi Rachel sangat baik!" pekik Lizzie.

Setelah itu keduanya menginggalkan ruangan tersebut dan menuju kelas Ciel yang berada di lantai dua. Selama perjalanan, Lizzie berceloteh panjang lebar mengenai rencananya di Meksiko nanti. Ciel mendengarkan dengan seksama, dan memberikan masukkan agar sepupunya tidak melakukan rencana-rencana yang menurutnya akan terlihat bodoh dan ceroboh. Meski begitu, pikirannya terus-terusan berusaha mencari tahu mengenai Sebastian Michaelis di ingatannya yang menurutnya sendiri seperti 'mencari di kolam berair keruh'.

_**Hari Trip Observasi, 28 Januari 2005**_

"Baiklah, lima menit lagi kita akan mengurus bagasi. Tetaplah bersama kelompok-kelompok yang telah dibagikan kepada kalian." Mr Lander mengumumkan kelompok-kelompok yang tertera dikertas yang dipegangnya.

"Sebastian Michaelis, Carenne Vineyard, Agni Arsyad, Matt

Graham, Wickham Frost, Jane Bennett, Cathy Bronte dan Alice Phantomhive."

Ciel dan Sebastian sama-sama terkejut ketika mendengar bahwa mereka satu kelompok. Namun, Ciel yang menatap punggung Sebastian tidak bisa melihat reaksinya karena Sebastian sendiri tidak menoleh. Hanya terdiam.

"Ah, Ciel, senangnya aku memiliki teman sekelompok yang kukenal." ucap Carenne atau Nessie kepada Ciel. Sejak mereka berdua lebih sering berada dikelas yang sama, Ciel menjadi dekat dengan Nessie. Selain karena Nessie sangat baik dan berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang lain, dia sangat peka terhadap orang lain dan pendiam.

"Hah, aku juga. Kupikir aku akan sendirian sebagai murid tingkat I. Ness, kurasa kita akan sangat aman karena selain kita seluruhnya adalah murid tingkat II dan III." ujar Ciel. Setelah itu, Nessie dan Ciel harus menghadapi rengekan Lizzie yang terpisah dari Ciel. Gladys hanya tertawa, karena dia sekelompok dengan Lizzie.

"Huwa, Ciel, kau jahat sekali! Ayolah, kan bisa minta Mr Landers untuk memindahkanku kedalam kelompokmu." bujuk Lizzie.

"Liz, kurasa itu tidak perlu. Lagipula, kita kan tidak terpisah selamanya. Dan kau juga bersama Gladys dan Mary. Mary juga sangat baik." jawab Ciel.

Ciel, Nessie dan Gladys yang masih harus menenangkan Lizzie tidak merasakan bahwa mereka ditatap oleh Sebastian. Terutama Ciel.

"Sebastian, kau melamun? Haaah, padahal sudah beruntung sekelompok dengan_nya._" celetuk Agni.

Sebastian menghela napas, "Tidak, aku hanya berpikir. Hahaha, yah, cukup beruntung. Rencanaku tidak akan gagal."

"Kuharap begitu. Kau tidak tahu kan? Wickham sepertinya juga senang sekelompok dengan Ciel." Agni berusaha mengejek sahabatnya.

"Heh, dia tidak akan berhasil." kepercayaan diri Sebastian membuat Agni terkekeh.

"Sebaas- dimana dirimu?" sebuah suara pria yang melengking membuat Sebastian merinding.

"Agni. Kurasa. Ada bahaya tingkat empat." Sebastian berusaha bersembunyi dari Grell Sutcliffe. Seorang murid biseksual yang berlagak seperti wanita. Grell yang tidak menemukan Sebastian (yang bersembunyi dibalik pilar besar ruang tunggu) menyerah dan kembali ke kelompoknya karena dimarahi Mr Spears.

"Fyuhh, kurasa banci itu sudah pergi." Sebastian tertawa putus asa sambil mengintip ke arah Grell menghilang. Dia ikut kegiatan ini karena menginginkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, tak disangka 'banci jadi-jadian' itu malah ikut juga. Grell Sutcliffe telah mengejar Sebastian sejak Sebastian pindah ke Morganthau semester lalu. Sebastian hanya berdoa rencananya tidak akan gagal karena banci tersebut.

"Senior, sedang apa disitu?" sebuah suara lembut mengagetkan Sebastian. Dan, dia lebih terkejut lagi karena Ciel yang memergokinya.

"Err- Ci- Ah, Alice. Ti-tidak. Hahahaha hanya bersandar. Kakiku sedikit pegal karena menunggu. Kau sedang apa?" Sebastian berusaha menenangkan jantungnya agak tidak gugup. Dia bersumpah, Ciel terlihat _breathtakingly beautiful _ hanya dengan pakaian sederhana. Celana bahan berwarna _khaki_ dengan panjang ¾ kakinya dipadu kaos polo putih yang dimasukkan dan sebuah gesper kulit melingkari pinggulnya. Rambut panjangnya dikepang dan disampirkan dibahu kanan. _Wedges_ biru yang dipakainya membuat Ciel bertambah tinggi sedikit.

"Hm, aku habis dari toilet. Sepertinya tadi Senior Grell mencarimu, kau tidak menemuinya?" tanya Ciel polos. "Dan, kurasa kau jangan memanggilku Alice, kau bisa memanggilku Ciel. Alice terdengar seperti nama nenek-nenek, Senior." gerutunya.

"Er, biarkan saja dia! Kumohon, Al- eh, Ciel! Jangan beritahu dia!" ujar Sebastian dengan nada sedikit panik. "Ah, baiklah, Ciel. Kurasa kita sekelompok tadi. Kau jangan pergi jauh-jauh ya?" ujar Sebastian lembut. "Dan, kau boleh memanggilku, Sebastian. Kurasa 'Senior' itu seperti kakek-kakek."

Ciel tertawa. "Baiklah, Sebastian."

Setelah itu, mereka berdua berjalan menuju tempat berkumpul kelompok mereka. Agni menatap Sebastian dengan sebuah arti tersirat yang dibalas dengan seringaian khas Sebastian. Nessie bergabung dengan Ciel dan Sebastian. Kemudian tiba saatnya pengurusan bagasi dan mereka memasuki ruangan yang penuh dengan _trolley._

"Mr Michaelis, ini tiket pesawat dan daftar nama beserta nomor bagasi kelompokmu. Kupercayakan padamu, ok?" ujar Mr Landers. Sebastian mengangguk.

Murid-Murid Morganthau yang mengikuti Observasi terdiri atas dua puluh kelompok, dan sekarang mereka berada di terminal keberangkatan.

Sebastian mengecek anggota kelompoknya. Ketika matanya bergulir ke nomor bangku, ia terkejut karena ia duduk disebelah Ciel. Dia duduk didekat jendela dan Ciel disampingnya diseberang Carenne. Dengan segera dia memberitahukan anggota kelompoknya termasuk Ciel.

Ekspresi Ciel sangat tenang, meski dia menangkap kesan malu dari pipinya yang memerah. Tetapi karena menurutnya hal tersebut bukan masalah besar, Sebastian mengabaikannya. Ciel sendiri sedikit gugup karena harus duduk bersama Sebastian sepanjang perjalanan. Agni melemparkan tatapan 'menyemangati' kepada Sebastian.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka masuk ke pesawat. Sebastian telah duduk bersama Ciel. Dan, seiring roda pesawat berakselerasi dan _boost_ turbin dinyalakan, serta pesawat yang mulai mengudara, rencana Sebastian untuk membuat Ciel mengingat dirinya dimulai.

TBC...

[A/N (Vivian): Ahhh *menghela napas panjang* akhirnya saya berhasil melanjutkan fic perdana saya ini. Jujur saja, hampir keseluruhan cerita ini akan sama dengan pengalaman pribadi saya. Mungkin akan ada sedikit perubahan dari sebelumnya di fic ini, karena saya juga sedikit banyak telah berubah hahahah... saya harap fic ini tidak akan mengecewakan. Dan mengenai nama panjang Agni, saya sedikit bingung, bagi kalian yang baik hati mau memberitahu saya, saya akan sangat berterima kasih. Dan, sebenarnya saya sedang kembali 'mencintai' kenyataan. Bagi kalian yang mengetahui TVXQ atau yang dikenal di J-pop sebagai Tohoshinki mungkin akan mengira saya Cassieopeia, dan itu benar. Dulu saya salah satunya, tetapi saya sedih dan ehm 'patah hati' ketika mereka pecah. Tetapi sekarang saya berusaha menerima kenyataan. Dan kembali mencintai mereka apa adanya. For my Yunho,Changmin,Jaejoong,Yoochun and Junsu. Selain itu, saya sedang galau sekali ini #kenapamalahcurcol. Karena saya harus merelakan dan melepaskan seseorang yang saya ehm sayangi selama hampir 4 tahun demi pendidikan saya. Kami tadinya seangkatan, tetapi karena saya lulus duluan, dan kami akan terpisah. Saya menggalau sudah 2 bulan semenjak UN2012 selesai loh! *loh kok pamer?*. Sebagai promosi, sekarang saya juga menjadi author di Asianfanfic dengan penname VivianMuneca. Dan saya mengawalinya dengan Fic Screenplay (duet dengan sahabat saya Nekoikoi) berjudul Misplaced. Nantinya saya akan mengupload Misplaced di Ffn dalam bahasa Indonesia. Hm, saya rasa sekian. Saya sangat menunggu reviewnya. Terima kasih!]

_I will wait for you until my spirit of soul drained away and my faith died.. but you have to know, I always keep the faith._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I have nothing but Vivien. Respectfully, all of the real characters are belong to Yana Toboso.

Enjoy the fic!

**Chapter 4 : Misery and Memory**

_..._

_A tear in the membrane_

_Allows the voices in_

_They wanna push you off the path_

_With their frequency wires_

_And you can do no wrong in my eyes_

_..._

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Atlanta, Ciel dan Sebastian berbincang-bincang mengenai diri mereka masing-masing. _Virgin Air_ yang akan menuju Meksiko akan transit sebentar di lapangan terbang tersibuk di dunia itu untuk mengisi bahan bakar. Sedangkan teman-teman mereka yang lain ada yang mendengarkan musik, membaca buku, tidur, mengobrol atau sekedar melihat pemandangan.

" Ciel, kudengar kau pindah dari Carlisle. Mengapa kau pindah dari sana? Bukankah sekolahmu yang dulu itu sangat bagus? Selain itu, kau hanya satu semester, bukankah terlalu sebentar?" tanya Sebastian dengan pelan. Dia berusaha mencairkan suasana, dan mencari tahu penyebab Ciel tidak ingat padanya.

"Hm, kurasa aku hanya tidak nyaman disana, Sebastian. Disana aku sendirian karena ayah dan ibuku di London. Jadi, kupikir akan lebih baik pindah dan tinggal saja bersama mereka. Yah, meski kuakui agak berat meninggalkan teman-temanku disana. Hmmm, kudengar dari Lizzie kau dulu juga murid pindahan, apakah itu benar?" Sebastian bingung ketika Ciel menampakkan ekspresi yang aneh ketika menyebutkan alasannya.

Sebastian tersenyum sejenak karena Ciel terus-terusan menatapnya, "Aku pindah dari Alaska. Dulu, aku sempat tinggal di Inggris sebelum ayahku dipindah tugaskan di Kanada. Rumahku ada di Pemberley*, Lambton. Lalu, sama sepertimu, karena ayahku kembali bekerja di Inggris. Aku pun pindah kesini." Sebastian terkekeh. Dia mengingat ketika diam-diam pindah ke Inggris dan membuat ibunya hampir pingsan. Dan setelah itu, Granma Eleanore memarahinya.

"Hmm.. Lizzie juga memberitahuku, ayahmu bekerja sebagai kepala cabang Phantom. Tapi aku bingung sekali karena aku tidak ingat padamu, Sebastian. Aku minta maaf." ujar Ciel lirih. Sebastian yang tenang akhirnya menjadi tegang dan ekspresinya menjadi sedikit goyah. Setelah diam selama beberapa detik, dia tersenyum.

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Dengan kau tidak bersikap dingin padaku sekarang, aku sudah bersyukur. Aku sendiri tidak tahu, Ciel. Aku mengenalmu dulu, dan aku cukup terpukul ketika kau lupa sama sekali padaku. Mungkin, kau harus sedikit berusaha mengingatku, Ciel." _Dan tentu saja ketika itu kau akan sadar, kau akan mengingat betapa aku sangat menyayangimu._ Sebastian tersenyum dengan perkataan batinnya. Dia sendiri tidak terlalu yakin, tapi kemungkinan selalu ada.

Perkataan Sebastian membangkitkan sesuatu didalam diri Ciel. Dia merasa Sebastian bukan relasi yang biasa, tapi Ciel selalu merasa nyaman bersama Sebastian. Seolah bersama seseorang yang sangat dekat. Sahabat lama. Ciel terus berusaha mengingat. Sebastian yang memperhatikan Ciel semakin khawatir karena Ciel diam saja. Karena khawatir akan kesehatan Ciel yang dipengaruhi ingatannya, Sebastian mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Akhirnya, mereka membahas rumah keluarga Michaelis di Pemberley dan rumah utama keluarga Phantomhive di Carlisle. Karena mulai mengantuk, Ciel tertidur.

Cahaya matahari yang menyeruak melalui jendela pesawat menerpa wajah Ciel yang tertidur. Sebastian memutuskan untuk menutup jendela tersebut. Dengan perlahan membuat Ciel bersandar padanya dan membentangkan selimut padanya. Sebastian tersenyum pahit ketika menatap wajah tenang Ciel. Dia merasa akan sulit sekali mengembalikan ingatan Ciel. Di satu sisi, Sebastian curiga dengan kepindahan Ciel ke Morganthau. Setahunya, sekolah Ciel yang dulu jauh lebih menyenangkan untuk orang seperti Ciel. Dan ekspresi Ciel semakin meyakinkannya. Dia pun membuat _mental note _untuk menyelidikinya.

Berjam-jam tak disadari, pesawat telah _landing_ di aspal landasan pacu Atlanta dan berhenti di terminal transit. Sebastian yang juga akhirnya tertidur, terbangun oleh suara pramugari pirang yang membangunkannya. Dia lalu membangunkan Ciel untuk turun dari pesawat untuk makan.

**Atlanta Airport**

"Ciel, kau mau minum atau makan apa?" tanya Sebastian yang saat itu bersama Ciel, Agni dan Lizzie duduk di restoran di bandara. Agni memesan makanannya, _stroganoff _ dan Lizzie meminta Agni memesankan _fish and chips_ untuknya. Keduanya juga memesan minuman bersoda.

"Hmm... samakan saja dengan pesananmu, Sebastian. Dan aku ingin minum krim soda." Ciel menjawab sambil mengetik pesan kepada ibunya. Sebastian memesankan segelas _caramel macchiato_, segelas krim soda, dan dua porsi _raviolli_.

"Liz, mana Nessie?" tanya Ciel. Lizzie yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan Agni pun menoleh.

"Hm, dia ke toilet, Ciel. Dia bilang dia tidak lapar, jadi kurasa dia hanya akan jalan-jalan saja." Lizzie menepuk pundak sepupunya. Gerakan itu meyakinkan Ciel untuk tidak khawatir. Nessie Vineyard adalah putri seorang artis Inggris dengan seorang diplomat terkenal. Tidak akan ada yang berani mencari-cari masalah dengan putri Abigail dan Richard Vineyard.

Pesanan Agni dan Lizzie sampai, begitu pula dengan pesanan Ciel dan Sebastian. Dan mereka memulai santap sore itu dalam hening dan ribut pikiran masing-masing. Ciel tak sengaja meihat kearah pilar besar di seberang restoran. Dia melihat seseorang yang familier menatapnya. Karena gemetar, garpu yang dipegangnya jatuh ke piring. Sebastian, Agni dan Lizzie yang terkejut menatap Ciel yang membeku.

"Ciel, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Lizzie. Ciel tak menjawab.

Sebastian mengedarkan pandangan menuju arah yang ditatap Ciel. Seseorang menatapnya juga, tapi dia tidak mengenalnya. Sebastian menutupi pandangan dan memegang wajah Ciel membuat Ciel menatap matanya.

"Alice, lihat aku! Kau melihat siapa?" tanya Sebastian. Mata biru Ciel menatap mata Sebastian yang seperti warna darah tanpa merefleksikan sesuatu mungkin hanya kepanikan yang ada.

"Dia... memburuku, Sebastian. Orang itu." Ciel menjawab dengan lirih. Lizzie menelpon Rachel dan meminta mengirimkan _body guard_ Ciel untuk berjaga-jaga di Meksiko. Sebastian melihat ketakutan di mata Ciel, dan hatinya mendingin. Sebastian memiringkan kepalanya sehingga bibirnya berada dekat dengan telinga Ciel, tangannya menggenggam tangan Ciel.

"_moya zhiznʹ__, __moĭ dorogoĭ__,** are you listening? You'll gonna be alright. I'm here will never let anyone harm you. Do you believe me?"_ bisik Sebastian.

Ciel bereaksi terhadap panggilan yang dibisikkan Sebastian. Dia yakin pernah mendengar nama panggilan tersebut. Tapi karena ketakutan yang masih menjalari tulang belakangnya membuatnya kaku, dia terdiam.

"Agni, kurasa kita harus kembali ke pesawat. Ciel tidak akan baik-baik saja kalau kita tetap disini." Sebastian mulai sedikit panik. Lizzie yang bingung melihat Sebastian yang dikiranya baru mengenal Ciel sangat protektif kepada Ciel, menatap Agni dengan arti tersirat. Agni mengangguk.

"Lizzie, kau ikut denganku, akan kuberi tahu rahasia Sebastian dan Ciel." Agni berdiri diikuti Lizzie. Mereka beranjak dari restoran. Pembayaran sudah dilakukan sebelum mereka menyantap makanan, sehingga tidak peru mengkhawatirkan hal tersebut. Sebastian dan Ciel tetap ditempat, Ciel belum sepenuhnya sembuh dari keterkejutannya. Orang yang tadi menatapnya adalah anak buah penculik yang dulu hampir membunuhnya. Tapi, itu sudah bertahun-tahun lalu, dan mereka kembali. Itu membuat Ciel sangat takut.

Ciel menatap tangannya yang digenggam Sebastian, dia menangis bisu. Sebastian memeluk Ciel yang menangis juga dalam bisu. Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit, Ciel berhasil menguasai dirinya lagi.

"Kurasa kita harus bergegas, Ciel." Sebastian merapikan rambut Ciel yang berantakan.

"Sebastian, aku tidak mengerti... dan terima kasih, kau sangat baik. Maaf, kemejamu jadi basah karena aku menangis." Ciel bersemu dan suaranya sangat lirih.

"Tak apa. Nanti juga kering lagi. Ayo, Ciel!" Sebastian membantu Ciel berdiri dan memapahnya. Ciel menjadi lebih pucat dan badannya lebih lemah. Pikiran dan ketakutan memang membuatnya semakin lemah. Dan hal ini membuat Sebastian menjadi sedih dan marah. Dia bersumpah akan melacak keberadaan orang tadi. Sebastian ingat, orang tersebut memiliki rambut pirang pasir dan wajah pucat yang khas. Selain itu, orang tersebut memiliki tinggi tak jauh dari Sebastian, sekitar 180an cm. Pakaiannya seperti turis, tapi dia sama sekali bukan turis. Melainkan seorang buronan.

Sesampainya di pesawat, Ciel duduk dan berselimut. Sebastian juga meminjamkannya sweater tebal yang kebesaran ditubuh Ciel. Setelah meminum segelas susu yang diberikan seorang pramugari atas permintaan Sebastian, Ciel kembali tertidur meski alisnya tetap tertaut. Sebastian menjaganya hingga pesawat kembali turun.

Ciel dibangunkan Sebastian lagi. Dan beruntung karena sekelompok, Ciel terus bersama Sebastian dan Nessie. Agni sedang mengambil koper-koper bersama anggota kelompok yang lain di bagian _luggage_. Teman sekelompok Ciel merasa prihatin kepadanya, sehingga mereka dengan suka rela membawakan tas Ciel yang berwarna biru tua.

Dan, setelah semuanya selesai. Rombongan tersebut menaiki empat bus menuju penginapan. Penginapan yang akan ditinggali terlihat sederhana karena dibangun dari kayu. Tetapi fasilitas yang disediakan sangat lengkap. Penginapannya pun sangat bersih dan rapi.

Satu kelompok akan menempati sebuah kamar besar. Sebuah kamar besar yang dimaksud adalah sebuah pondok besar yang seperti rumah vila yang hanya terdiri dari sebuah kamar dengan enam kasur, dua buah kamar mandi, dapur, dan ruang berkumpul.

Nessie merapatkan kasurnya dengan kasur Ciel karena usulan Sebastian agar Ciel terus ada yang menemani. Mengingat kondisi Ciel yang masih lemah, meski sudah seperti biasa. Setelah merapikan tas-tas dan barang-barangnya. Sebastian menatap Ciel yang sedang bergelung didalam selimut dengan Nessie yang sedang bercerita. Terdengar suara tawa Ciel yang lirih. Sebastian menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk menghubungi ayahnya.

Rrrrr... Rrrrr... "_Ya, Michaelis disini."_

"Ayah, ini aku." Sebastian masih menatap Ciel.

"_Sebastian, kurasa aku mengetahui alasanmu menelponku, nak! Vince menceritakannya. Sekarang aku sedang di rumahnya bersama beberapa inteljen. Mereka terus melakukan pencarian."_

"Ayah, siapa mereka? Kenapa Ciel yang diincar?" tanya Sebastian. Terdengar helaan napas.

_"Dengarkan baik-baik Sebastian, kuharap kau terus bersama Ciel. Kami masih belum tahu siapa mereka dan dalang dibalik semua ini. Bukan hanya Ciel yang diincar, keluarga Vladimir di Rusia hampir saja terbunuh. Rumah Abraham dibakar, beruntung Abe dengan anaknya, Vivien dan istrinya, Yuri sedang bersama ibunya, Maggie. Nak, Vince sangat berharap kau bisa membuka ingatan putrinya. Kalian memiliki hubungan yang dekat. Ibumu sangat khawatir pada kalian berdua, begitupun Rachel. Kau tak boleh ceroboh, tetaplah berhati-hati. Pamanmu, Edward dan Tuan Bourgh akan berada di Meksiko bersama bodyguard Ciel."_

Sebastian mencerna perkataan ayahnya dan mengiyakan. Pamannya pasti akan segera menghubunginya. Orang – orang di Alcraz tidak akan membiarkan putra dari Amelia Selene dalam bahaya. Mereka sangat menyayanginya dan keluarganya.

"Yah, aku tutup dulu. Nanti kalau ada kabar, kirimi aku pesan." ujar Sebastian.

_"Ya, hati-hati Sebastian. Mia dan aku khawatir padamu dan Ciel."_ Victor menutup teleponnya sebelum putranya.

Sebastian memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak. Ciel dan Nessie masih mengobrol. Dan itu membuatnya sedikit tenang. _Sebentar saja, izinkan aku istirahat._

TBC

_мой ангел_

_*Rumah keluarga Darcy di Novel Pride and Prejudice_

_** My life, My dear_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I have nothing but Vivien. Respectfully, all of the real charecters are belong to Yana Toboso

[A/N(Vivian Muneca) : Ah, hai! It's been a long time no see! I'm trying my best to update as soon as possible. I hope it will fit into you guys liking. Enjoy the fic!]

**Chapter 5 : Cryptic Culmination**

_..._

_Without you, I live my life as if I'm not alive _

_..._

Sebastian's POV

"Sebastian, bangun!" kurasa seseorang menepuk bahuku. Perlahan, kubuka mataku dan menemukan Agni berdiri membungkuk kearahku. Yah, sukses aku ketiduran.

"Ada apa? Sebentar... Jam berapa sekarang, Agni?" Ahh, tidur meringkuk dengan tangan sebagai penahan itu sangat membuat tubuhku seperti ditindih berkarung-karung gandum. Ugh!

"Di pondok utama, seseorang mencarimu. Beliau bilang dia pamanmu, tapi aku sedikit ragu karena wajahnya terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang paman, Sebs. Kurasa, Jam 8 lewat. Ciel bilang, ketika dia sedang mengobrol dengan Nessie kau ketiduran. Dia sendiri sudah pergi ke ruang rekreasi di pondok utama. Kau melewatkan makan malam." Agni menjelaskan semua yang terjadi selama aku tertidur, sedangkan aku mengganti bajuku dengan kaus hitam _V-neck_ dan celana pendek berwarna hijau tua. Jam tangan hadiah ulang tahun dari ibuku tetap kupakai. Ketika aku mencari sweater, aku baru sadar sweater itu dipakai Ciel.

Setelah berganti baju, aku dan Agni berjalan menuju pondok utama yang ukurannya lebih besar daripada pondok-pondok untuk kami semua. Penginapan ini terletak didalam hutan, tetapi tidak terlalu jauh dari jalan utama menuju Mexico City. Setiap pondok dihubungkan dengan koridor yang menuju pondok utama. Agni benar-benar melaporkan yang terjadi sampai kupikir dia akan menjadi intelijen paling awas, seandainya dia bercita-cita menjadi salah satunya. Sayangnya, dia harus meneruskan usaha keluarganya dibidang kuliner India. Sebagai anak tertua yang adiknya sedikit tidak kompeten tentu menjadi kewajibannya, -ehem- kukatakan hal itu karena Soma sangat tergantung pada Agni. Jadi wajar saja bukan?

"Sebastian!" seseorang dengan setelan semi-resmi paduan kemeja putih dengan celana hitam dan jas hitam panjang yang membuatnya terlihat sedikit lebih tua, meski sesungguhnya dia belum tua menghampiriku dengan santai dan memelukku. Dia tidak tua. Usianya saja berselisih sepuluh tahun dariku. Ya, dia adik ibuku, putra mahkota Edward Xaverius Alcraz. Sungguh! Ketika kulihat reaksi tiap teman-temanku, terutama anak perempuan, mata mereka seperti melihat berlian dengan tingkat kemahalan yang bisa membeli sebuah pulau indah di Oceania.

"Kau sehat, paman? Kurasa kau tidak berubah." Tch, ejekkanku tidak akan pernah membuatnya marah. Dia adalah orang paling tenang disamping ayah. Lihat saja, dia hanya tersenyum.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, nak. Kurasa kita perlu berbicara berdua. Kau tahu tempat yang –eh, lebih sepi dan tidak terlalu banyak mata?" ya, benar sekali, paman! Wajah putihmu yang pucat, bola matamu yang berwarna cokelat susu seperti mata Grandma, rambut cokelat gelap yang pendek, dan tinggi yang sama denganku memang _tidak_ berubah sejak dulu, bahkan tahi lalat diatas bibirnya itu kebalikan dari tahi lalat Grandma tidak mengurangi kualitasmu. Pantas saja Alessandra Trancy jatuh cinta denganmu. Tapi, kuyakin kharismamu bahkan tidak lebih dari setengah kharisma ayah atau aku. Huh!

"Oh, yeah! Ikuti aku." aku melirik Ciel yang duduk di sudut ruangan dan tersenyum yang akhirnya dibalas senyumnya yang manis. Aku berjalan dengan pamanku mengikuti dari belakang menuju ruang tamu yang lebih sepi. Kami melewati Ciel , Lizzie, Nessie, Gladys dan tiga orang teman mereka. Selain Ciel, tentu saja, mata mereka menatap pamanku. Sesungguhnya, pamanku sangat takut ditatap seperti itu. Haah! Andai saja pamanku ini tidak terlalu menarik perhatian. _Scrath that!_ Andai seluruh keluargaku tidak semenarik perhatian itu. Oh Tuhan!

Setelah kami berdua sampai diruangan yang hanya diisi sebuah meja kotak minimalis dengan sofa-sofa putih yang nyaman, Edward (Jujur, dia tidak ingin aku memanggilnya paman, karena dia selalu berpendapat kami lebih mirip adik kakak) duduk di sofa yang berhadapan denganku.

"Sebastian, kumohon jangan ejek aku lagi. Kau kan biasanya memanggilku Edward." Edward sukses menggerutu. Meski seperti itu, suara rendahnya dan wajah cemberutnya tidak mengurangi nilainya. Dijamin mutu sekali orang ini. Hahaha.

"Ok, Ok, Edward! Bagaimana kalau kita langsung ke masalah utama? Pertama, hal yang ingin kutanyakan adalah kenapa mereka ingin sekali menculik dan mungkin membunuh Ciel? Ayah tidak menjelaskan padaku sore tadi. Kedua, apa hubungannya dengan Alcraz dan Keluarga Vladimir?" Hmm, sepertinya ini terlalu panjang.

"Tenanglah Sebastian, ayahmu hanya malas menjelaskan hal penting ditelepon." Edward menyilangkan kakinya, kedua tangannya bersedekap. Kulihat dia mulai serius.

"Dengar, sejak dulu.. Sejak Phantom Coorporation didirikan oleh beberapa keluarga perintis, Alcraz, Phantomhive, Vladimir, Trancy dan Faustus, banyak sekali rintangan yang harus dihadapi. Karena tongkat kepemimpinan perusahaan raksasa ini ada di tangan keluarga Phantomhive sejak turun menurun kurasa itu menjadi alasan yang cukup logis mengapa Alice diincar. Dan intel yang kukirim sedang melanjutkan penyelidikannya. Intel tersebut mengatakan bahwa otak semua ini ada diantara keluarga perintis. Dan memang tujuannya untuk menghancurkan keluarga Phantomhive. Kurasa penjelasanku menjawab kedua pertanyaanmu, Sebastian." Edward menyelesaikan _dongeng_nya.

"Hmm, kurasa ini masih terlalu samar, Edward. Kalau dipikir lagi, Paman Vincent bahkan tidak akan meneruskan perusahaan ketangan Ciel. Setahuku, itu sangat aneh.." aku mengutarakan isi otakku. Ya, memang itu menurutku malah tidak logis.

"Benar, Sebastian. Itulah gunanya kau dan Ciel akan ditunangkan." lalu, seperlima detik kemudian aku bangkit dari sofa.

"Hahaha, Edward! Cukup bercandanya!" karena terkejut bukan main aku pasti akan berteriak.

"Tidak, nak! Victor dan Vincent bahkan Mia dan Rachel telah merencanakan ini sejak lama. Kurasa kau akan menyukai ide ini, Sebastian. Dulu, kau selalu menceritakan tentang Ciel ketika sedang di Alaska. Kau ini bagaimana sih?" Edward mengerutkan alisnya. Sungguh, aku hanya bisa mondar-mandir sekarang. Ini memang membahagiakan, tapi memangnya Ciel mau?

"Apa... Apakah Paman Vincent telah menanyakan ini kepada Ciel?" Dan... yak! Edward menggeleng. Sial.

"Sebastian, kau tahu penyakit Ciel bukan? Selain asma, pikiran yang berat akan melemahkannya. Selain itu, kau kan sangat mampu melindunginya dan melanjutkan perusahaan. Oh ya, aku lupa. Body guard Ciel sudah ada disini dan bersembunyi. Pengamanan sudah ditingkatkan. Jadi, kau tidak perlu cemas." Edward menyunggingkan senyumnya yang menawan. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya. Otakku masih terus berputar.

"Edward, apa tidak akan menjadi masalah bila Ciel ditunangkan denganku?" tanyaku dengan nada yang cukup kalem.

"Tidak, Abraham dan Yuri tidak memiliki seorang putra, hanya Vivien seorang anak mereka. Sherry dan Samuel memiliki Alois, Alessandra dan Matt, Matt memang putra sulung dan tunggal. Tetapi, Matt sudah menikah dengan seorang wanita bernama Claire. Hanya tinggal kau dan Claude Faustus, putra tunggal Sylvester dan Blaise. Tapi, Claude sudah bersama Alois. Jadi, tinggal kau, Ciel dan Vivien. Vivien sendiri sudah memiliki calon, seorang pria Rusia bernama Anders Chapman, seorang intel. Kau mengerti?" Edward menjelaskan silsilah aneh yang terbentuk itu dengan sangat dan jauh lebih kalem. Hhhh, kuharap aku tidak akan mengalami penolakan sepihak. Untuk kali ini, kepercayaan diriku menguap bersama udara Meksiko.

"Edward, kau tahu? Aku memang senang dengan rencana perjodohan yang kuno itu. Tapi kalian harus memikirkan perasaan Ciel. Seharusnya kalian tanya dulu dia. Aku sih tidak bermasalah." napas berat keluar dengan lancar. Edward tersenyum.

"Baiklah, akan kuhubungi ibumu." Edward pergi keluar pondok melalui ruangan kumpul tadi. Kulihat dia menyapa Ciel dan dibalas dengan sangat manis.

Jujur saja, aku butuh teman saat ini. Teman yang bisa mengerti posisiku. Mungkin kalau orang lain tahu, aku akan dikira tidak tahu untung sempat berpikir menolak perjodohan itu. Tapi, kalau pemaksaan, aku menolak sekali. Dan ini menyangkut Ciel. Aku menghela napas lagi dan duduk menatap jendela. Ketika memejamkan mata, kurasa ada yang menghampiriku.

"Sebastian? Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Ciel muncul dan duduk dihadapanku. Sweaterku masih dikenakannya, syukurlah. Loh?

"Yah, kau tahu, terkadang hidup itu berat. Meski orang melihat hidup kita sangat nyaman." aku menyerocos.

"Yeah, aku tahu persis rasanya. Hmm, kalau kau mau kau bisa cerita padaku." Ciel memangku dagu dengan punggung tangannya dan tersenyum. Astaga! Kau tidak tahu ya Ciel, efek senyummu saja bisa membuatku merasa aneh dalam artian baik.

"Hmmm, bagaimana ya, Ciel? Aku sendiri bingung menyusun kata-katanya." Ciel diam tapi tetap memancarkan bahwa dia siap mendengarkan. Aku hanya diam menatapnya.

"Begini, pria yang tadi bersamaku adalah pamanku, Edward. Dia membawa informasi mengenai orang-orang _itu_. Informasi tersebut sangat berguna bagiku juga. Dan, body guardmu sudah berjaga-jaga disekitar sini. Kau tak perlu khawatir kegiatan sekolah ini akan terganggu, karena mereka sangat ahli menyembunyikan diri. Disamping itu, hal yang membuatku gusar dan sedikit merasa bersalah adalah..." aku semakin tidak yakin untuk membicarakan ini.

"Adalah?" Ciel mengulangi.

"Hm, itu sepertinya kau akan tahu nanti." aku tertawa. Dan Ciel merenggut.

"Ah, kau jahat, Sebastian! Jangan buat orang penasaran ah!" Ciel terlihat kesal. Dan aku hanya tersenyum, keahlian pamanku yang kupraktikan setiap menghadapi hal-hal berat.

"Ciel, maafkan aku. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud apapun. Kau akan tahu dari ayah dan ibumu. Aku benar-benar bukan orang yang tepat dan sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahumu." Ciel me-_relax_, senyumannya kembali.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kuharap masalah ini tidak akan membahayakanmu, Sebastian." Astaga, Tuhan! Dia lebih mengkhawatirkanku. Hah, Ciel, hal ini _tidak mungkin_ membahayakanku, kau tahu! Hanya tawa garing yang akhirnya keluar dari mulutku.

"Ya sudah, kau belum makan bukan? Sisa makanan ada di meja, kau tinggal menghangatkannya di microwave. Aku kembali ke ruang rekreasi, tadi Mary menceritakan mitos daerah yang menyenangkan. Aku duluan ya!" dan Ciel berlalu diiringi senyumku.

Kulihat pamanku masuk kembali dan langsung menuju ke arahku.

"Sebastian, Vincent akan memberitahu Ciel sepulang dari sini. Dan kurasa aku harus pergi. Nenekmu sudah semakin cerewet karena aku meninggalkan pekerjaan dan Alea sendiri." Edward pamit kepada guru pembimbing dan teman-temanku. Sebelum pergi, dia menatapku dengan tatapan memberi semangat seperti yang Agni lakukan. Alea atau Alessandra Trancy adalah calon istrinya. Kuakui Alea sangat baik dan anggun. Tapi sangat terpikat atau harus dikatakan _terikat_ dengan Edward.

Aku segera makan makanan yang sudah kuhangatkan di dapur sendirian. Dengan secepat mungkin membereskan dan membersihkan peralatan makan, lalu pergi ke pondokku sendiri. Kurasa anggota reguku sudah tidur, termasuk Ciel. Kulihat hanya lampu tidur yang menerangi ruangan luas yang kumasuki.

Ciel sudah berganti baju, begitupula teman-teman yang lain. Kulihat sweaterku dilipat rapi dan ditaruh diatas kasurku. Ciel menuliskan _Muchas Gracias_ diatas kertas berwarna pastel dan diletakkan diatas sweaterku. Wangi tubuh Ciel masih sedikit tersisa disana. Kurasa sweater ini hanya akan kusimpan.

Setelah mandi dengan air hangat sebentar, kemudian berganti baju untuk tidur, aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku dikasurku. Dan karena lelah sudah tak tertahankan serta mengingat besok akan jauh menuntut ketahanan fisik, aku tertidur dalam mimpiku. Mimpi yang pertama kali terjadi, Ciel menggenggam tanganku.

TBC

Yak, terima kasih Readers dan Reviewers! Saya harap ini tidak akan mengecewakan.

:D


End file.
